


Fighting for him

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, M/M, References to Depression, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era vivo, non era morto ma era vivo e stava lottando.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh





	Fighting for him

Era vivo, non era morto ma era vivo e stava lottando.

Eliot era vivo, era stato lui a parlargli e non il Monster, e lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per aiutarlo. Eliot era suo amico, era … in un’altra vita era il padre di Rupert e suo marito e lui lo avrebbe aiutato a riprendere possesso del suo corpo.

Quando il Monster gli aveva mentito si era sentito morire, avrebbe voluto poter parlare nuovamente con Eliot e forse … si era lasciato andare ma poi Eliot era apparso, gli aveva parlato e si era detto che doveva fare qualcosa. Voleva rivederlo, voleva abbracciarlo e poi voleva arrabbiarsi.

Eliot non aveva il diritto di dire quelle parole e soprattutto non aveva alcun diritto di ricordargli i cinquant’anni che avevano trascorso insieme, non dopo averlo rifiutato. Lo aveva fatto con garbo e con dolcezza ma quel rifiuto aveva pesato tra loro più di una roccia e non avevano mai avuto di parlare seriamente di tutto quello.

Era furioso con Eliot per averlo rifiutato, perché non aveva voluto dare loro nemmeno una possibilità, perché gli era stato così facile voltare le spalle a cinquant’anni di amore, convivenza e di matrimonio, perché aveva pensato che non avrebbe scelto nuovamente lui. Era furioso perché Eliot aveva scelto per lui, perché non si erano cercati in quei mesi, perché il Monster aveva trovato Eliot prima di lui e perché Eliot aveva sentito il bisogno di fargli quella rivelazione proprio quando lui stava per arrendersi.

Era tutto sbagliato, non doveva andare così ma ora doveva lottare, per sé stesso e per Eliot, per quello che avevano avuto in quegli anni e per quello che avrebbero potuto avere, non avrebbe permesso a niente e a nessuno di rovinare il suo lieto fine, era un pensiero infantile ma non gl’importava, si sarebbe ripreso Eliot.

E una volta che l’altro avesse ripreso possesso del suo corpo lo avrebbe baciato, poi appioppargli un sonoro e meritato ceffone perché era ancora arrabbiato con lui. Non poteva permettere alla sua depressione di prendere il sopravvento, non ora che doveva trovare un sistema per aiutare Eliot, a costo di dover morire avrebbe trovato una soluzione, anche poter rivedere Eliot per un sitante gli andava bene, se lo sarebbe fatto bastare ma ora doveva trovare un sistema per indirizzare la sua rabbia in maniera costruttiva, assolutamente.


End file.
